


Rainy night

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Они идут туда за успокоением и тишиной, чтобы насладиться красотой густого благоухающего леса.





	Rainy night

☂

 

Когда в ночном Бейкон Хиллсе идёт дождь, всё сливается в сине-золотое пятно драгоценного света. В такую погоду Стайлз берёт прозрачный зонт-трость, и тянет за руку немного сонного Дерека из квартиры. Дерек, спотыкаясь о ступеньки и запутываясь в ещё не завязанных шнурках, рискует не дойти до лифта живым, при всей его животной грации, но Стилински необычно аккуратен и как всегда нетерпелив в своей спешке. Очутившись на улице и вдохнув влажный бодрящий воздух, Дерек, наконец, просыпается и забирает из рук Стайлза зонт.

Они не спеша идут по дороге в сторону заповедника, но, не доходя, поворачивают к тропинке. Засыпанная пёстрыми листьями, укрытая мхом тропа ведёт их на холм, мягко стелется под ноги, словно пытаясь предугадать каждый шаг. Из его высоты открывается чудесный вид сверху на яркую зелень заповедника и на ночные огни южной части города. Не обращая внимания на мокнущие ноги, они идут по мягкому мху незаметной тропинки и болтают о всяких мелочах. Но даже если они молчат, звук дождя рассказывает им новые истории, принесённые блуждающим ветром из чащи леса. Но нет в тех тревоги или угрозы, сейчас, спустя четыре года после страшных происшествий, что будоражили стаю и всех жителей их городка, они идут в лес за успокоением и тишиной, чтобы насладиться красотой густого благоухающего леса, нежели скрываться от поджидающей за каждым углом опасности.

Стайлз же проводит здесь больше времени, чем кто-либо, вооруженный лишь безграничным любопытством и жаждой к знаниям. Он собирает редкие лесные травы, распутывает следы животных, наблюдает, слушает и запоминает тот ритм, в котором бьется сердце леса. Для него лес живой, он не только слышит, он его ещё и чувствует.  
Стайлз стал навечно его частью, ведь он целитель и эмиссар стаи.

Вот и Дерека таким незамысловатым способом он приучает понемногу отпускать прошлое, наслаждаться настоящим и с надеждой смотреть в будущее.

Стайлз крепче прижимается к теплому уютному плечу Хейла, а тот то и дело смотрит вверх, на прозрачный купол зонта, о который разбиваются хрустальные капельки небесных слёз, стекая с концов спиц прямо в подставленную ладонь.  
На холме просторно и будто бы даже дышится легче. Возможно, это ещё одна из причин, почему так важно придти сюда в этот дождливый вечер. Они останавливаются и могут уже не смотреть вверх, потому что небо, с редкими звёздами в проблесках между тучами, здесь - как на ладони. Они могут стоять так десять минут или час, но вопрос: «обратно?» звучит всегда одновременно.  
✫  
По возращению домой их встречает проголодавшийся Айзек, который жалуется на то, что все опять его бросили, и требует ужин. Стайлз велит ему мыть руки, и топает босой на кухню, чтобы разогреть мясное рагу и сделать салат. Ворчит под нос (но бета всё равно его слышит и игнорирует), что давно пора Лейхи самому учиться готовить.  
Дерек в это время снимает свои промокшие насквозь ботинки, берёт брошенные в угол кроссовки Стайлза и ставит их на сушилку. Потом идёт в спальню, надевает теплые носки и берёт ещё одни шерстяные для Стайлза.

Впереди его ждёт приятный ужин с незамысловатой едой в компании верного беты и взбалмошной и нежной, сейчас ещё и немножко ворчливой, пары.  
А позже неспешный, более интимный вечер вдвоем, с приглушенной музыкой, с кофе и маффинами, на полузакрытом широком балконе. С подачи Стайлза он уставлен горшками и ящиками с разнообразными травами, зеленью и цветами, и всем, что необходимо для пытливого ума постоянно совершенствующегося целителя. Там очень уютно проводить, - за комфортным столиком в окружении благоухающей зелени, - последние минуты прекрасного вечера. Он так вкусно наполнен запахами хвои, корицы с горчинкой кофе и свежестью дождя – то, с чем теперь всегда для Дерека ассоциируется дом, семья, стая и пара.

Жизнь прекрасна и ценна вот такими уютными размеренными вечерами, и Дерек готов наслаждаться каждым из них до конца дней. 

 

☂


End file.
